Moi aussi
by greynono
Summary: courte songfic. Duo et Heero sont séparés, mais le veulentils vraiment? Que vont décider leurs coeurs? Première fic ici, soyez indulgents! Yaoi, fini.


Couple : Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi

C'et ma première songfic, je n'y suis pas très à l'aise mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire, alors soyez indulgents !

Chanson de Carla Bruni, Quelqu'un m'a dit.

**_Moi aussi_**

Les lustres illuminaient la pièce, la musique était étourdissante, une odeur agréable de nourriture préparée avec soin flottait dans l'air et le rire des invités emplissait l'atmosphère toute entière. Tout était réuni pour faire de cette soirée une soirée idéale ! Rélena y avait mis tout son cœur et cela se sentait : mais pour sa défense, cette soirée serait capitale pour l'avenir du pays, aussi était-il normal qu'elle soit parfaite !

Pourtant, malgré le bonheur, la bonne humeur et la lumière qui étaient autour de lui, Duo était dans un de ses rares moment de profonde réflexion, un de ces instant où la tristesse remplaçait la joie sur son visage.

Il ne fallait pas chercher loin pour comprendre la raison de cet air triste : il suffisait pour cela de suivre le regard de Duo qui se reportait invariablement sur Heero, situé non loin.

Heero, son premier amour…

Cela faisait pourtant déjà trois mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, qu'il s'évitaient et que leur relation avait définitivement prit fin…

Tout avait si bien commencé, tout était si beau à l'époque… L'amour les guidait et ils vivaient si heureux…

Mais ce temps s'en était allé et ils étaient bien seuls désormais.

….

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud  
Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux_

……

Duo regarda de nouveau Heero, qui s'était figé en entendant que Rélena allait faire un discours. Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite estrade et l'espèce de pupitre qui était en son milieu, impatient d'entendre la jeune femme. Elle rayonnait ce soir-là, sublime dans sa robe en soie, un sourire radieux sur son visage.

Sourire que Duo avait perdu depuis longtemps… Il n'en restait plus qu'un vague fantôme qui quelquefois arrivait à s'imprimer sur sa figure, mais qui sonnait faux…

Il n'était d'ailleurs plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis qu'Heero l'avait quitté.

La raison de leur séparation avait été si vague : rancoeurs accumulées, espoirs éteints, joie simulée… Rien de précis mais cela avait suffit. Ils s'en étaient tellement voulu sur le moment, ils l'avaient si désiré cette séparation qu'ils n'avaient pas aperçu ce qui se cachait derrière elle. Ce vide absolu de l'autre, ce néant qui se fige et demeure, plongeant l'âme dans un tel désespoir… Ils avaient été si bêtes de croire que l'autre était la cause de tous leurs maux…

Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

….

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...  
_…..

Duo ne pu s'empêcher de tourner de nouveau son regard vers Heero. Heero si fier ce soir, si beau, dont les bras l'avaient serré tant de fois… Heero qui ne le regardait plus depuis bientôt trois longs mois…

….

_Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serais ce possible alors ?  
_…..

Pourtant, même s'il ne le regardait plus, Duo sentait que son cœur renfermait quelque chose. Quelque chose de si discret, un soupçon, un détail… Qui l'avait toujours surpris…

Se pourrait-il qu'Heero ne soit pas aussi indifférent lui aussi à cette séparation ?

Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente toujours quelque chose pour lui, tout comme Duo le sentait ?

…..

On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous  
Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout  
Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,  
Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou  
…..

Mais pourrait-il encore croire à ce bonheur, à cette espérance folle qu'Heero l'aime encore ? Se pourrait-il que les rares inflexions qu'il entendait dans sa voix cherchent à cacher ses sentiments, que ses yeux qu'il laissait quelquefois vagabonder et qui atterrissaient sur Duo ne cherchent que son amour perdu ? Pourrait-il croire à cette chance ?

Mais s'il y croyait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il avait peur que tout s'écroule devant lui, comme toute espérance folle, comme tout château en Espagne…

Pourtant…

…..

Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ...

_Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serais ce possible alors ?  
_…..

A nouveau, ses yeux qu'il essayait de garder vainement fixés sur Rélena dérivèrent et retournèrent se poser sur Heero.

Son amour… Le seul.

Celui qu'il avait perdu… L'avait-il perdu à jamais ?

…..

Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?  
Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,  
J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits  
"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"  
Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...

……

Soudain son regard croisa celui d'Heero.

Un court instant, si rapide….

Et il y lu tout ce qu'il voulait savoir : une profonde tristesse, un remord envahissant et la même hésitation qui devait se peindre sur ses propres traits.

Heero ressentait la même chose que lui !

Duo en était soudain si sûr qu'il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être !

Mais Heero tourna immédiatement la tête et sortit de la salle.

Il le fuyait : n'était-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour ?

Sans réfélchir, Duo se lança à sa poursuite, bousculant sur sa route quelques personnalités et provoquant des cris d'indignation sur son passage, sans s'en préoccuper plus que nécessaire. Il voulait rejoindre Heero à tout prix, seul cela comptait maintenant à ses yeux !

……

_Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit...  
Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors ?_

……

Il courut jusque dehors : pas une ombre du G-boy.

La nuit était tombée, recouvrant d'un fin manteau noir tous les objets. Les quelques lampadaires qui éclairaient la rue renvoyaient une lumière feutrée, douce et agréable.

Une légère brise froide donna des frissons à Duo. L'automne arrivait.

Il promena son regard sur toute la rue qui entourait l'hôtel où Rélena avait donné sa réception mais ne vit rien. Il était pourtant sûr qu'Heero était sorti, alors pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ?

Des pas résonnèrent soudain pas loin, dans une petite ruelle qui longeait l'avenue principale avant de tourner à la perpendiculaire pour s'enfoncer plus avant dans le centre-ville.

Un quidam tardif ? Un intrus ? Ou Heero qui partait ?

Sans réfléchir au danger, Duo se précipita vers le bruit qui se fit de plus en plus fort.

Il marchait en plein milieu de la rue, lentement, la tête baissée, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Comme abandonné, fut la pensée de Duo. Abandonné par lui…

…..

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud  
Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux,_

……

Il choisit la solution qui lui paraissait la meilleure, la seule acceptable, la seule véritable.

Il courut vers son ancien amour, qui au bruit de la course derrière lui, se retourna et n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir ses bras pour accueillir un Duo en proie à une agitation intense.

« Pourquoi ? » fut la première pensée d'Heero.

Et lorsque Duo le serra plus fort, retenant difficilement des sanglots, il n'y eut plus qu'un mot à son esprit : « Enfin ! ».

- Moi aussi, moi aussi….

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Duo ?

- …. Moi aussi…. Moi aussi…

……

Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...  
Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serais ce possible alors ?

……

- Duo ? Heero se sentait gagné par les larmes que son ami versait maintenant abondamment, son masque à lui tombait, vaincu par les sentiments.

- MAIS MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME TOUJOURS HEERO !

Un véritable cri du cœur que Duo ne pu contenir.

Et sans attendre, il releva la tête et embrassa Heero, violemment, aussi impétueux que les émotions que véhiculait son âme.

Surpris, Heero ne le repoussa pas. Il avait attendu pendant trop longtemps ce moment… Il ne relâcherait plus jamais Duo, pour l'éternité dans ses bras…

Enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de Duo qui s'était libérée lors de sa course, il pleura ces larmes trop longtemps retenues.

- Oh Duo, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Ils pleurèrent pendant quelque temps, sur le temps perdu, sur leur bêtise, sur leur amour…

Duo chercha ensuite à se dégager, pour regarder son amour dans les yeux, pour tout lui dire.

Mais Heero le retint, le serrant plus fortement.

- Non, murmura-t-il, je ne te lâcherai plus jamais, plus jamais… Tu es mien pour l'éternité.

Acceptant avec joie, Duo se replongea dans leur étreinte, savourant ce pur moment de bonheur. Ils avaient bien le temps de se séparer…

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit..._

Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serais ce possible alors ?  



End file.
